


Run Dragonknight

by Power_House3000



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Power_House3000/pseuds/Power_House3000
Summary: Aemon saved her most beloved brother, and forever she would look at him...differently.





	1. The Poisoned Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this out of boredom.

"I would like to tend for him while he is wounded." 

Her uncle gaped at her, his mouth opened as if the impossible was done before his eyes. He is frozen for some time before he speaks. 

"Why?" 

Daena rolls her eyes and folds her arms. She knew wasn't the best person to be treating someone so heavily wounded and near death, but she had her reasons. "He saved Daeron, it's the best I can do to thank him." 

Viserys expression stiffly turns into thought before worry. Viserys was a wise man and had long experience as hand of the king. She had been envious of her uncle, he was the only person who could make her father laugh. 

"I don't think that—" Viserys begins but Daena cuts in as swift as a blade.

"All I desire is to treat my cousin! Must you be so judgmental of me, uncle?!" 

Viserys leans back in his chair, his face pale and his expression returned to shocked as Daena glares at him. Awaiting his answer. 

"Fine." 

Daena smiles and leaves without Visery's dismissal, and leaving the hand of king shocked in his seat.

 

...

He is surrounded by Maesters and servants, still surprised to see Aemon alive after he was struck in the chest by a poisonous arrow. They tell her that he vomits blood, and his legs have become too weak and refuse to work in same with the prince's organs. 

She stares at her cousin in pity and little disgust as he fights for his life. She orders his sheets changed as well as anything that touches his skin, the room is aired, and has him bathed regularly. 

Nothing helps by the many drinks of milk of the poppy.

His state doesn't worsen gladly, he grows better until eventually he stops vomiting blood and the strength in his legs returns. In this time Naerys visits him, telling him his favorite stories and playing the harp for him until he is fast asleep. 

Daena mostly looked on as a witness, interested in Naerys and Aemon's relationship. 

"You're...very good," Daena says to Naerys after Aemon is asleep. "Much better than most." 

Naerys smiles, she was always happy here besides Aemon, and he was glad to have her there. "Thank you."

Naerys leaves Aemon in a peaceful dream, and Daena to stare at him. 

She leans forward, kneeling besides the bed until eventually her lips are a breath away from his ear and her breath burning against his skin. "You love her don't you, Dragonknight?" She whispers teasingly.

"You wish you could fuck her fast and hard,"

Aemon stirs, groaning in discomfort. 

"You see, I've never been touched by my useless excuse for a husband," Daena says grinning wickedly. "When you're well, maybe we can...solve both of our problems." 

Her lips graze Aemon's ear before she stands and leaves, walking through the halls with the same devilish smirk on her face.


	2. Blindfolding a Dragonknight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the smut begins

When the blindfold is on she pushes him down into the chair and ties down his hands. 

“A simple thanks is not enough for me, Dragonknight,” she moans teasingly into his ear before she bites it, teeth clenching on his earlobe as her hands crept down to his bulge which concealed his soften cock. “I want more than that. 

Aemon is startled and begins the struggle, which is useless due to the years of experience tying her horse when she decided to hunt on foot. Her teeth clench harder onto his earlobe and he freezes. “You can’t do this,” he stammers as her bite softens and she withdraws.

“Really?” she moves in between his legs as grabs his silver-gold hair and pulls his head back. “I thought I could do what I wish,” she speaks sarcastically as her soft lips press up against his own, her tongue forcing it’s way past his teeth and down his throat in a rough kiss of tongues. Aemon’s hands clench into fists as she kisses him, her hand moving into his breeches and pulling out his curved semi-harden cock which stood at a good ten inches. 

She leaves his lips moving to his necks which she kisses with equal roughness as he hardens to a throbbing stiff in her hand. “Daena...you mustn’t...you’re married.”

She withdraws and scoffs rolling her eyes. “It was never consummated,” she says into his ear as she lowers to her knees. “So I’m still as free as the wind.” 

Aemon opens his mouth to speak, but only yelp comes from him as she wraps her lips around the pre-cum soaked tip of his cock. 

“Ah! No!” He begins to wiggle hips, and she easily stops it, grabbing his balls with a tremendous amount of force he screams at the top of his lung as she crushes them in her hand. 

“Stay still, Dragonknight,” she says softening her hold on his balls and wrapping her other hand around the base of his cock and licks her lips. She wraps her lips around his tip and flicking her tongue across it and coating it in saliva. Aemon groans, already panting and sweating as she makes her descent. Moaning onto his cock as she felt inch by inch disappear into her tight throat. 

The door suddenly opens and Daena pulls upwards swiftly, and looks up at the liliac eyes that looks in horror.

It was Baelor. 

“Shit.”


	3. ‘punishment’

“Daena.” 

Her greatly aged uncle frowns. Fingers playing with rings on his fingers as he searches for words, loose wrinkled skin slicked with sweat. “You went against your oaths of marriage,” he said giving a sideways glance to baelor. Nose deep in the seven pointed star and whispering prayers she never knew existed. 

“So did he!” She shouts grabbing a candle holder and throwing it at his head. The metal thudding against Baelor’s head, and causing the holy prince to wince in pain. “He refuses to consummate it! He is useless! Useless!” 

Her words slide off him like water, but she knows he heard her when his finger clenchs around the sides of the book as he continued to read. Viserys gives a long sigh, violet eyes cold and unbroken from it’s half glance-half glare state, and his struggle in disciplining her. 

She was the one to save Dragonknight. 

He owed her.

Viserys seemed to be raking at his brain for words to speak to her with, but said nothing and only stood. “If you would have consummated the marriage Baelor this would never had happened!” Baelor flinches when Viserys slammed his fist against the wooden desk. 

“The marriage is invalid than,” Baelor murmured looking up from the book Daena loathed. “But my brother refuses to anull it.” 

“Than I will,” Viserys said looked at Daena. “He is young and he will get over it sooner or later,”

Daena sits straight from her awkward slumped position and smiles at the foreshadowing of the return of her true freedom. 

“Yes,” she says with a smile and sideways glance to armor clad Dragonknight standing just besides the door. “Yes he will.”


	4. The Runaway Dragonknight

The Dragonknight leaves Kingslanding for Dorne just after her to Baelor’s marriage is annulled. His protection of her invalid marriage was gone like a knight stripped of his armor. 

She finds herself quite lonely when he leaves. Her teasing of him held on pause while he went off just to escape her. She did miss that delicious cock of his, and his groans of concealed pleasure. In the following day of his departure she already had burning longing for him driving her nearly mad. 

Why was that? Why did she long for him?

He was her plaything. She was only using him.  But deep down she wanted something more. Something that she never would admit. 

She had a crush on him. 

 

Months pass and Victories are won. Then her brother and King dies. Struck down by the dornish he conquered. She struck the first man who tells her this and tears a rooms to shreds. Sobbing and crying without mercy. 

She expects her love for the Dragonknight to die like aged fruit. To wither away with every day. But when she learns he’s been imprisoned she sobs like a widow does her lost husband. 


	5. Beloved

Baelor is crowned with a crown of flowers. It looks fitting, but the monsterous iron throne does not. she refuses to see it, and locks herself in her chambers, left with her thoughts as her entire body dances with a burnimg conflict that cannot be totally resolved. Not even with the many times she must pleasure herself to lessen it.

She longed for the Dragonknight that she had fantasies she would never admit. Fantasies of his cock pound at her, and his beautiful violet eyes half open with pleasure, or, slavering over every inch his delicious cock until he came, his cock spurting white onto her full breasts. 

Yes. 

Those were her fantasies. Not riding through a field together upon horseback, or sitting in a field together. No. She wanted his cock. She wanted to milk him dry with just her mouth and smile with his every moan. 

This is was the life she wanted. She wanted a noble yet handsome man she could fuck from dusk to dawn. She wanted a a man who knew how to use his sword and his cock in all the right ways. 

She wanted the Dragonknight. 

 

She is the one to convince Baelor to go to dorne. Though she had plead he go on horseback, yet her foolish brother had neglected the thought and decides to walk. To march through shit, mud, and dirt until he arrived to dorne. He was a stubborn fool and she could admit it to his face. But he had already left before she could protest this choice. 

It is months later when he arrives, and Naerys finally appears from her chamber. She sits twiddling her thumbs in the sept, tired from hours of praying. Her knees are bruised from kneeling the sept floor and her eyes are still red from shedding tears when Daena finds her.

”The King as negotiated a deal with the prince of Dorne,” Daena says picking her nails, unable to understand why Naerys comes here so often. The place was boring and quiet. Something Daena couldn’t handle if there was better things to do. “That is great!” Her soft eyes of lilac sparkle with excitement. “I do hope and pray my beloved brother returns unharmed.” 

Daena shudders. 

_Beloved?_

Daena is suddenly jealous and leaves. Leaving the sept without another word, her eyes lowered to the floor as she rages within.

 

”Beloved?” She snarls when she is finally alone. “Aemon is my beloved.” 


End file.
